Schlacht unter dem Götterauge
|Ort = Südlich des Götterauges, Flusslande |Ausgang = Sieg für König Maegor I. Targaryen |Kontrahent1 = Männer aus Königsmund und evtl. der Umgebung Haus Tully Haus Eggen Haus Esch Haus Sonnwetter Haus Kaswell |Kontrahent2 = Haus Tarbeck Haus Peiper Haus Wurtz Haus VankeEs ist bisher unbekannt, ob es sich um das Haus Vanke von Wandersruh, das Haus Vanke von Atranta oder beide handelte. Haus Karlten Haus Frey Haus Parren Haus Paege Haus Westerling Haus Corbray Haus Weitmann |KontrahentLabel1 = König Maegor I. Targaryen: |KontrahentLabel2 = Prinz Aegon Targaryen: |Kommandant1 = König Maegor I. Targaryen Lord Tully Lord Lukas Eggen Lord Esch Lord Kaswell Lord Sonnwetter Ser Davos Finsterlyn+ |Kommandant2 = Prinz Aegon Targaryen+ |Truppenstärke1 = 5.000 Männer aus Königsmund und evtl. der Umgebung Unbekannte Anzahl von Männern aus den Flusslanden und der Weite Balerion |Truppenstärke2 = 15.000 Mann Quecksilber+ |Verluste1 = ~100 Mann Ser Davos Finsterlyn+ |Verluste2 = ~2.000 Mann Prinz Aegon Targaryen+ Quecksilber+ Lord Alyn Tarbeck+ Denys Schnee+ Lord Jon Peiper+ Lord Ronnel Vanke+ Ser Willam Pfeifer+ Lord Weitmann+ }} Die Schlacht unter dem Götterauge (engl.: Battle Beneath the Gods Eye) fand im Jahre in der Nähe des Götterauges in den Flusslanden statt. Hintergrund und Vorgeschichte König Maegor I. Targaryen, der Bruder von König Aenys I. Targaryen, beanspruchte den Eisernen Thron nach dem Tod seines Bruders im für sich, obwohl Aenys Kinder noch lebten. Aenys' ältester Sohn Prinz Aegon Targaryen und seine Schwestergemahlin Rhaena wurden zu der Zeit in Rallenhall, wo sie zu Beginn des Aufstands der militärischen Orden des Glaubens Zuflucht gesucht hatten, von mehreren tausend Armen Gefährten belagert, was es ihnen unmöglich machte zu handeln. Nachdem Maegor sein Urteil der Sieben gewann, strömten tausende Arme Gefährten, darunter auch die die Rallenhall belagert hatten, in Richtung Königsmund. Währenddessen rief König Aenys' Witwe Alyssa Aegon auf Driftmark zum wahren König aus. Lord Lyman Lennister gewährte ihm und Rhaena auf Casterlystein Schutz und weigerte sich, die beiden an Maegor auszuliefern. Auf Casterlystein gebar Rhaena auch Aegons Zwillingstöchter Aerea und Rhaella. Wenige Lords wollten allerdings Maegors Zorn riskieren, indem sie Aegons Anspruch unterstützen, so auch Lyman Lennister. Den Fakt, dass Aegons Mutter Alyssa und ihre Brüder und Vettern Maegor in Königsmund huldigten, nachdem Königin Visenya sie mit Vhagar auf Driftmark besuchte und einschüchterte, verschlimmerte es nur noch für Aegon, Unterstützer seines Anspruches zu finden. Die, die Aegon schließlich unterstützen, waren überwiegend Lords aus den West- und Flusslanden, die Lords Alyn Tarbeck, Jon Peiper, Wurtz, Ronnel Vanke, Karlten, Frey, Parren, Paege und Westerling waren darunter, dazu Lord Corbray aus dem Grünen Tal. Auch Denys Schnee und der vierte Sohn von Lord Connington aus den Sturmlanden schlossen sich Aegon an. Kein Hohes Haus erklärte sich für Aegon, allerdings kommunizierten die Lords Stark, Arryn, Baratheon und auch Lennister im Geheimen mit Königinwitwe Alyssa, die ihren Sohn doch nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Bevor sie sich allerdings für Aegon erklärten, wollten sie sich sicher sein, dass er gewinnt. Aegon brauchte einen Sieg. Schlacht Im Jahre kam Aegon dann aus den Westlanden hervor und versuchte seinen Thron zu erobern. Seinen Onkel Maegor denunzierte er als Tyrannen und Usurpator, und seine 15.000 Mann starke Armee führte auf dem Drachen seines Vaters, Quecksilber, an, während er mit ihr durch die Flusslande marschierte. Maegors Unterstützer waren in den Flusslanden Lord Tully und Maegors Schwiegervater Lord Eggen, die mit ihren Heeren gegen Aegon marschierten. Dazu kamen aus der Weite die Lords Esch, Kaswell und Sonnwetter, und in Königsmund stelle Ser Davos Finsterlyn von der Königsgarde ein 5.000 Mann starkes Heer auf, und zog dann nach Westen gegen Aegon. Da die feindlichen Heere von allen Seiten gegen Aegon zogen, wusste er nicht, wohin er zu sich zuerst wenden soll. Lord Corbray riet ihm, sein Heer zu teilen und sich jedem der feindlichen Heere einzeln zu stellen, bevor sie sich zu einem vereinen könnten. Doch Aegon wollte sein Heer nicht aufteilen und entschied sich stattdessen, gegen Königsmund zu ziehen. Südlich des Götterauges erwarteten ihn Davos Darklyns Königsmunder auf höherem Gelände. Als seine Kundschafter ihm berichteten, dass sich ihm die Heere von Lord Tully und Lord Eggen von Norden her nähern und die Heere der Weite aus dem Süden, entschied sich Aegon die Königsmunder anzugreifen, in der Hoffnung ihr Heer zu besiegen, bevor die anderen Heere Maegors seine Flanken erreichen konnten. Er führte den Angriff auf Quecksilber selbst an, wurde aber von König Maegor überrascht, der auf seinem Drachen Balerion von Süden her kam. Die Drachen kämpften gegeneinander, doch hatte Quecksilber keine Chance gegen den viermal größeren und wesentlich älteren und wilderen Balerion. Balerion stürtze sich von oben auf Quecksilber und riss ihm einen Flügel ab, woraufhin der Drache mit Prinz Aegon auf seinem Rücken in den Tod stürzte. Nachdem Aegon starb verloren seine Männer jeglichen Kampfesmut, ließen ihre Waffen und ihr Rüstzeug fallen und flohen. Doch sie waren von Maegors Heeren umzingelt und konnten nicht entkommen. Zweitausend von Aegons Männern fielen in der Schlacht, darunter Lord Alyn Tarbeck, Lord Ronnel Vanke, Lord Jon Peiper, Ser Willam Pfeifer und Denys Schnee. Maegor verlor nur etwa 100 Mann, sein einziger erwähnenswerter Verlust war Ser Davos Finsterlyn, welcher von Lord Corbray mit Lady Einsam erschlagen wurde. Folgen Der Schlacht folgte ein halbes Jahr von Urteilen und Hinrichtungen. Königin Visenya überredete ihren Sohn, einige der Rebellenlords am Leben zu lassen, doch selbst jene verloren Land und Titel und mussten Geiseln stellen. Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Kategorie:Harrenhal Kategorie:Flusslande Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, Schlacht unter dem